Fury
Fury is the protagonist of Darksiders III. She is one of the last of the Nephilim and a Horseman of The Apocalypse. She was the Rider of the Black Horse known as Rampage. Fury wields a blade whip as her weapon, and can also use her magic against her enemies. Biography Origin Fury was born to the Nephilim race and took part in the genocidal crusade against many worlds. However, unlike her siblings who saw their kind's genocidal rampage as a threat to the balance, Fury only saw an opportunity for her own gain when her siblings went to The Charred Council. Whereas the other three immediately swore their loyalty to the Charred Council, Fury snapped at her would-be masters by demanding that they get things moving along. Once Fury calmed down, the pact was completed and the four horsemen were granted unimaginable power. Before they could fully take up their mantles as the Four Horseman, the four Nephilim were sent to The Far Fields and the mysterious being known only as The Horsemaster. The Horsemaster demanded that they discard their weapons as the ancient beasts they sought to tame would bow only to their will. War proposed a wager as to who would tame their horse first. Fury and Strife proceeded to needle War about his tendency to boast, but the Horsemaster criticized them for bickering like children. Shortly after Death's tamed Despair, the others follow suit and Fury attained her steed, Rampage, who became her only companion for many years and comes to be one of the few things that she truly loves. The Horsemen's first task was to purge their kind from creation, to which Fury and her brothers, except for Death, carried out without any remorse. The Graphic Adventure Fury was sent alongside her brothers to stop an out-of-control War rampaging through the Kingdom of Man and bring him before the council after the trio confronted War, she was pushed back by War and watched on as he impaled Death with his sword, Chaoseater, Death was unharmed, however. After War had been reigned in, Fury and the other Horsemen had an audience with the Charred Council wherein they were given a mission. While the Horsemen were in Hell, Fury noticed that it was too quiet and suspected it was a trap. They were stopped by Samael, but he later let them pass.Darksiders: The Graphic Adventure ''The Abomination Vault Fury was present with her siblings in front of the Council as Death explains about the Grand Abominations and was sickened after learning the Abominations were created from the remains of Ravaiim themselves. Darksiders III Fury is shown lamenting the boredom of the world she now lives in Rampage and claims that had she known that being one of the Charred Council's chief enforcers meant she would be doing next to nothing for the rest of eternity she would have let War kill her. She hears the call of the horsemen and reports to The Charred Council chambers, to her surprise she sees War chained up and accused of a premature Apocalypse on Humanity. An unknown faction has unleashed the Seven Deadly Sins on Earth, with War imprisoned and both Strife and Death unavailable, Fury is the only one who can deal with them. Though Fury agrees to hunt the sins she has a condition for the Council to make her leader of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse when she succeeds. The Council agrees to her terms, but one of their Watchers asks to join her and flatters Fury into allowing it. According to the Watcher, the first of the seven sins is in a place called Haven, Humanities attempt to build a safe place for themselves during the end of the world. As she departs, War warns Fury that there was more going on than what first appears, but she disregards her sibling's foreboding words. Envy makes her presence soon enough and rants and raves how the Humans living there are her property and orders Fury to leave less she become hers as well. Fury, however, claims that she is not interested in humanity, citing them as tragically overrated while stating: ''I'm all yours and proceeds to fight Envy as the shelter collapses around them. At the battle's climax Fury steals the Talisman of Sin from Envy: a clever contraption that Envy used to steal power from the other sins. After killing Envy's physical form Fury traps her essence inside of the talisman which she also learns serves as a locator to the other sins. Fury soon encounters those who would help her in her quest: for their own ends of course. Vulgrim is a demon merchant who offers Fury items that may help her in her quest in exchange for the souls of her enemies. He also offers Fury free use of his Serpent Holes which allows for instantaneous transportation around the ruined city. Fury comes across Ulthane and his fellow Makers who, having been stranded on earth, went about building a shelter to protect whatever remaining humans they can find. Ulthane inquires if Fury came to help with the effort, but she coldly laughs at such a notion, while citing them as useless hairless simians who could suffer forever or die tomorrow and she wouldn't give a damn; something which angers one resident by the name of Jones; who likens her and the rest of the cosmic entities as destructive idiots who fight for no real purpose other than belligerence and pointless ego. Though initially angered at his impertinence, Fury was somewhat impressed by his willful spirit and opted to spare him nonetheless. Ulthane implores Fury that humanity will not survive the conflict happening outside Haven's walls, the horsemen still rebutted his pleas as her primary objective did not require them. But he goes onto say for every Human she saves and directs to his humble abode he will modify her utilities as compensation. The black Rider questions how he expects the apes will make it across a battlefield made Earth, Blackhammer suggests she use the Bridge to send any humans that she finds to Ulthane and in exchange, he will upgrade her weaponry using whatever scraps from the armies of Heaven and Hell that she acquires. Fury accepts his proposal and promises to shepherd his Wee Ones into his care, pointless as it may be in the long run. In response, Ulthane gives Fury a helpful tip on where to find one of the Seven Deadly situated near a bit of hell stretch beneath the city. Fury soon travels into the area below Haven, The Nethers, along the way she converses with her Watcher about their opinions regarding The Maker. Stating both his faults and their shared similarities, something that Fury takes offense too, while there she briefly spots Sloth sat atop his throne to which her overseer looks on in disgust. Eventually making her way to Wrath in the midst of slaying a group of angels who meant to gang up on him. Fury interrupts the spat and fights the sin. As Fury is about to deliver the finishing blow she calls in Rampage for aid and discovers him bleeding to death from an angel's weapon lodged in his side. Distracted by her dying companion, Wrath gains the upper hand and runs Fury through, having been empowered during their battle as he feeds off of rage. She, however, makes use of Angel's weapon to deal a fatal blow to Wrath's physical form, realizing in her fading consciousness that War's account of hidden treachery surrounding their drama rang true. But before Wrath's essence can be collected Fury is taken away by forces beyond her control. When Fury awakens she sees the Lord of the Hollows in the midst of what he does best, removing the souls of Demons and Angels from the cycle of war between Heaven and Hell. Though the Lord of Hollows mocks the Balance that Fury champions he offers her a test to prove herself, a small horde of his minions. Though Fury easily dispatches many of her targets she realizes that they do not want to fight. As a reward for having the self-restraint to resist the call to arms the elder entity gifts Fury the Flame Hollow, granting her the power of fire. He also asks a favor of her: Abraxis is a demon who means to threaten the balance and needs to be brought to heel for his actions. Vulgrim comes to Fury asking for her aid in dealing with the inhabitants of the Serpent Holes who have turned hostile. Fury dives into the Serpent Holes and encounters the first of many leaders of the 'Invasion' Aganosh the Keeper of Flame. Interpreting the constructs silence as disrespect Fury attacks the fiery construct and destroys it taking its power for herself before moving back onto her original mission. As Fury makes her way out of the Nether, she enters a museum populated by undead children. The Watcher praises the humans' taste in art, commenting that it earned them the Envy of the Angels. However, while bickering about humanity's talent for art, the pair encounters their next Sin: Avarice who has made the museum his own personal "Treasure Vault." Fury does battle with the greedy hoarder who pelts her with the various junk of his collection, Fury responds by beating him down before sealing his essence inside of the amulet. For not falling to Avarice's temptations the Hollow Lord re-summons the rebellious ward to grant Fury a second Hollow, the Storm Hollow. Fury, however, questions why the Lord of Hollows holds back on her if he intends to give her his power anyway, to which he sends her back into the Museum. With a second Hollow in hand more of the void opens up for Fury thus she returns to Vulgrim to complete more of his task. Fury claims she's feeling merciful when she encounters the second of the keepers, Zyon The Keeper of Storms, and thus offers the electrified construct the chance to simply leave where it doesn't belong, and when she receives only silence in return she destroys the second keeper and takes its power. Fury resumes her hunt for the sins and starts by returning to the sight of her battle with Wrath, only to predictably find the essence of the Sin has escaped, and finds her horse's corpse and swears bloody revenge. Fury settles for dispatching the laziest of the Sins, Sloth who barely musters the will to fight and for his lack of effort gets killed and sealed away by Fury. When Fury makes her way to the surface again, she encounters Pride, who dismisses the Horseman as the weakest and feels insulted by her presence. Pride retreats into her pocket dimension and instructs Fury to come looking for her when she's captured the other sins. While lamenting humanity's obsession with demons and angels and wonder what the creator saw in humanity, the Fury and her Watcher make their way to where the angels have made their base to seek revenge. Fury arrives at the outpost, an abandoned shipping yard overrun by a swamp lands and populated mostly by undead angels and demons. Fury tears her way into the Angel's base and eventually encounters their leader Usiel, who counters Fury's accusations of slaying her horse by stating that they don't have the resources to spare by picking fights with the Charred Council. However, he does believe that he might be able to help Fury in her revenge-seeking, provided that she help them. Usiel informs Fury that Lust is attempting to raise an army of undead from the corpses of angel and demon, and if her antics are halted then their resources will be freed up to investigate the source of the angelic weaponry used to slay Rampage. As a sign of good faith, Fury is given a Cross Blade known as Salvation, an angelic boomerang of the highest quality. On their way to find Lust, Fury encounters a sea monster that she dispatches with Salvation before tracking Lust to her layer in an abandoned cargo ship. Though Lust attempts to tempt Fury with joining her in trying to take Creation for themselves, Fury refused just as Lust is seemingly shot to death. Lust's executioner turns out to be Strife, who is joined by Death and War. They explain that Strife has already dispatched the remaining sins and Death has found the evidence clearing War's name, in the process they discovered a conspiracy between heaven and hell's leadership to start the Apocalypse early and divide the Earth between them. As such the four of them are being sent to unseat Heaven and Hell's leaders and as per her deal with the council Fury has been made the leader of the Horsemen. When her brothers bow to her, Fury is enraged beyond measure and strikes all three of them down with her whip, revealing that they were nothing more than Lust's illusion. Enraged with the Sin's disrespectful behavior with her brother's images, Fury attacks the sin with everything she has got. When Lust has been cut down to half health, Usiel arrives to back Fury up, but Lust tempts Usiel by promising to rebuild the Seventh Legion, causing the angel sides with the Sin. Once Usiel has been subdued and Lust is beaten, Fury demands to know who has been helping the Sin; as an alternative, Lust offers Fury the location of one of her fellow sins, Envy. Fury questions Lust on why she would turn against her fellow sin, to which Lust claims that Envy is so weak and pathetic that they could only be made stronger by her passing. Having had enough, Fury rips her throat out with Salvation and takes her essence to rot with her brethren. As he regains his senses, Usiel realizes that he was about to betray his people to she who defiled them and throws himself at Fury's mercy. Surprisingly, Fury spares the Angel since Lust's call is intoxicating and forgives Usiel's transgressions this one time. Fury has an understanding of what's going on, but she will need allies to deal with the matter, as long as Usiel proves his worth than an alliance is a viable option. Once the angel leaves, Fury comments to the Watcher about Lust's illusion showed Fury what she wanted to be and she doesn't like it, and that Lust was right about Fury: she doesn't know what she wants. Fury is snatched for a third time by the Lord of the Hollows, who is quite pleased to witness Fury's growth since few can pursue a goal for a millennium only to turn their back on it. Fury is slowly gaining an understanding of what is holding back her true potential, and as a reward, he gifts her the Force Hollow, before forcibly sending her back to where she came from that is. With a third Hollow under her belt Fury delves into the Serpent Hole once more and encounters the third keeper, Roarakk the Keeper of Might, and attacks the construct under the claim of restoring order and once more destroys the keeper, takes it's power and returns to her hunt for the sins. As Fury makes her way out of the swamp, she encounters the swamp creature and once again prods it out of her way, before realizing it's one of the Seven Sins and gives chase. Fury eventually recognizes the creature from the odor that it produces: Gluttony, and tracks it to its lair. There Fury narrowly escapes from its illusions and converses with Gluttony, a conversation that ends when the beastly sin coughs up Rampage's severed head. Using the Force Hollow, Fury travels into the depths of Gluttony's aquatic lair and defeats him. With Gluttony dead and the violation on Rampage settled, Fury sucks up his essence and is called for a meeting with the Lord of Hollows one final time. The Lord's health has taken a turn for the worst, so he gifts Fury one final Hollow: the Stasis Hollow, before informing Fury that the next time that they meet will be their last. Left with that cryptic warning and a new Hollow, Fury returns to Vulgrim intent on finishing his mission likewise the fourth keeper, Dovox Keeper Of at Time, is intent on avenging his fallen comrades coming after Fury instead. Still, Dovox falls like the others and Fury receives his power as well before moving on to confront one final Keeper. Ionos explains to Fury that Vulgrim has deceived her, they are not invaders but in fact the rightful inhabitants of the realm. Vulgrim had long overstayed his welcome and thus was evicted, Fury, on the other hand, has committed genocide on his people, and is quite intent on avenging them. Humbled by her mistake, a remorseful Fury fights and slays Ionos before returning to Vulgrim intent on avenging the construct's people. Vulgrim ultimately buys his life from Fury, giving unfettered access to the Serpent Holes that Fury cleared to all of the Horsemen as well as returning Fury's Abyssal Armor that is implied that he stole before Fury states that if the two of them ever meet again it will be Vulgrim's last. Fury returns to Gluttony's lair as she sets about the task of settling the score with Wrath. Her search leads her to a demonic construction site, with its architect revealed to be Abraxis, the demon the Lord of Hollows warned her about. Abraxis explains to Fury that he builds the tower not for his own glory, but for a demon known as The Destroyer, who possesses the power to end the end war, and once he has arrived to claim the earth, Abraxis intends to claim the position of his right hand. Abraxis warns Fury that the Lord of Hollows is a far greater threat to the balance, for if he is allowed to continue on his path he will remake the Earth into his image: Hollow. Fury is given the choice of dispatching Abraxis or playing assassin for him and killing the Lord of the Hollows before continuing on her way to Wrath. Wrath has been reconstituted into an even more powerful form, having drawn energy from gladiator battles between demons and captured angels with their wings hacked off. Wrath welcomes Fury into his arena and even goes so far as to declare his love for her and her bottomless rage. To his shock, Fury, who has gone through quite the dramatic growth since their last clash, tempers her rage and instead fights Wrath without a single drop of anger. The confused sin is finished off and sealed away in the Talisman of Sin, leaving Pride as the last sin Fury has to catch. Before all of this, however, if Fury has Dispatched Abraxis and harvested his soul, requested upon as proof of their pact by the Hollow Lord. The now matured Horsemen returns to his lair by her power, demanding answers to his involvement in recent events thus far in their final meeting. The outcome of their conversation depending on her prior consultation with the demon said Old One pushed her to dispose of. The Lord of the Hollows reveals his reasons along with his past as a member of the Council who Fury is servile too, a notion that the black rider adamantly rebukes. The Lord of Hollow's goes onto say that he too once aided in maintaining the balance the Charred Council once upon a time held dear, that he well and truly believed in upholding the tenuous equilibrium that kept the universe together while counting himself among their number. But after an eternity worth of what he felt was complicity, the Lord of Hallows became jaded by the unflinching obsession of his brethren's moderation of the First and Second kingdoms; while all but ignoring the third kingdom of Earth. Having grown disgusted with the stagnancy of the Council's world views, he left their slowly degrading Illuminati to better care for the Human Race, Fury initially rebuffed such a notion due to holding to the opinion shared by many about humans whom she, the council and everyone else either ignored, feared and/or views only with scorn & mockery. The Old One reveals that because it was Man, who were neither Angel or Demon, entities wrought by the hand of The Creator. But born from the dust by their own power. Beings that unlike many of the older races, given that they all were what they were and thus unable to ever truly change, are constantly growing and evolving over time. Were always meant to represent the truest form of Balance that many claimed to uphold throughout the universe. His own Becoming as he calls it, the gathering and hollowing of Angel, Demon and Human souls before transferring them into himself, would lay the groundwork of helping Man reach the true potential denied them by the other kingdoms. The Hollow Lord finishes with the revelation that someone, somehow, somewhere was purposefully manipulating everything from behind the scenes to ensure such a destiny never comes to pass. Hence the premature end war which resulted in Humanities Extinction. An event that the Charred Council allowed to come to pass, though admitting to his guest he could not prove it, he did see the writing on the wall of events to come before departing their care. Fury stands skeptical of all of this, thinking that the Lord of the Hollows gives them too much credit. In truth, however, he reveals that he does not renounce humanity as the forgotten class like some many others have in the past. Nor does he fear them as they all do. He answers Fury's prior question to their first meeting, that everybody must choose a side. That he has chosen her, when asked by the Hollower what her choice is, Fury can either kill him and prevent his grand plans. Or spare him and opt to allow his becoming to initiate so she can later enforce its intent. After which the Old One dissipates into a bright luminous particle mist, acknowledging the horsemen's growth and choice to find new purpose with high spirits. Left behind in his place sits the Mysterious Stone Sigil, representing all the fruits of his labors entrusted to Fury and the seed from which his mechanization's for Humanities benefit will spring from. Shortly afterward, Fury is welcomed into the leader of the sins' lair, who comments that with Fury's growth in power, abilities, and skill she is finally no longer insulted by the idea of Fury hunting her. On the contrary, she proposes an alliance with Fury in the interest of eliminating their shared enemy. Fury is smart enough to know someone has lied to her, someone who speaks of grand designs and balance yet has only locked Heaven and Hell in an endless state of war, someone who sent her on a monotonous task that would have killed her had she not had help, someone who was the only one who could have slain Rampage and placated heavens involvement, thus depriving Fury of one of her most valuable resources and her dearest companion: The Charred Council. Pride finishes on the note that the plan; the very Balance itself was all based upon lies and deception but then asks what if it wasn't all a farce. Telling her that the two together could bring low Heaven and Hell and make a new order. Fury comments that Pride's offer would have appealed to her once, but now she knows how ugly Pride really is: Neither Fury or the leader of the Sins are fit to enforce any kind of order or balance. Once Pride is beaten, asking if her assailant had spoken with the Lord of Hollows; who also knew full well of the betrayals made from behind the scenes, Fury demands to know what she knows of the Charred Council. The vice incarnate revealing that it was they, the council themselves, who released the Sins onto the shattered world and gave them new power to dispatch their would-be captor since they no longer had a purpose without humanity to corrupt. The Watcher then reveals herself to be a disguised Envy and uses her amulet to not only seal away Pride but also steal a chunk of Fury's power. As Envy assumes a new form, a fusion of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, she gloats on how she manipulated Fury from the very beginning, turning her into her own personal sword and shield in her quest for power. Envy was quite honest with her constant praise of Fury and her vast power as one of the Four Horsemen; power that now belongs to her. This entire plot was little more than a scheme by the crooked council to eliminate the Sins and the Horsemen, starting with the least of their number. Knowing well enough that the council meticulously coveted their power and wanted to eliminate everyone who threatened it. But the last sin jested that jealousy knows jealousy and Envy began secretly working their scheme against them to conquer all of Creation. The Horsemen is ejected from Pride's floating palace and rescued, badly wounded, by the humans that she'd rescued. One of the humans, Jones, gives her a pep talk: between her injuries and her stolen power she is less than a shadow of her former self, much like the humans who have had their world drawn and quartered by half of creation. Being purposefully disregarded in the face of disastrous happenstance by those who were supposed to look after them: that they're still able to fight regardless, then Fury certainly can. Fury has made mistakes, lots of mistakes: she has been wrathful, prideful, lazy, jealous and much worse. Everything that the Seven Sins stand for and everything that the Horsemen stood against. All of which, according to Jones, means that Fury is alive, that she has truly lived and with life comes hope. Jones instructs Fury to meet with Ulthane when she's ready, she is greeted by a host of Makers and all the Human refugee's she'd ferried to Haven whom all look up at her with renewed hope a vigor in their eyes. Fury asks the Old One who oversees the last human outpost why it was the humans who helped her. He responded it was what they do, particularly when they feel a sense of gratefulness to one who has done so much for them. The two converse about current events as it's made painfully clear that Envy now holds the power of all her kin within the Amulet; and that the Council has been scheming and plotting behind everyone's backs from the start. The Blackhammer assures her that this is all far from over despite her evident signs of disheartened melancholy after everything that's happened to her thus far. To that end she presents him with the final memento left behind by the Lord of the Hollows, feeling it needed more deserving hands than hers. The Maker found himself astonished both by the prized treasure and the fact that she's just giving it away without serious thought. While Fury wonders why he won't take it, the Old One sullenly comments it was not meant for him, that the fellow ancient knew whom he was choosing when he gave the item to her. A befuddled horsemen is later met with greater praise from the Maker just before he escorts her to what he's been working on all this time: a Reflecting Pool, tailor-made just for her, which is designed to send the rider wherever she wants to go the most. In fact, where Fury goes is the Council's Chambers, where Envy is making use of her power as well as twisted parodies of her brothers' weapons to slay the Council members, planning to wait out the resulting chaos between heaven and hell, kill whoever is left and take over. Fury arrives on the scene, silences the council when the bark demands at her and does final battle with Envy. After a grueling battle Fury defeats Envy and reclaims her stolen power, the now revealed to be corrupt council move to incapacitate her. But she stymies their assault using an item received from the Lord of The Hollows, they demand she deliver it onto them but Fury Refuses. Boasting that not only does the truth feel good, but through the revelation of what she holds in her hand can potentially destroy them. When they ready to continue their assault, the beleaguered Horsemen manages to cover her escape while shattering Envy's amulet in an explosion. Fleeing from the council who now knows what she knows. She soon arrives back at Haven where a council-sponsored attack by the Destroyer's army is on its way. While Haven is under assault by the forces of the Second Kingdom, the Black Rider finally understands why Heaven, Hell. The Charred Council among others, all wish to see mankind eradicated. Professing to all the humans present that they were created for a great purpose and were left defenseless because of it. That throughout the cosmos feared them and used every underhanded method they could to deride them every chance the celestial's got. This fear could be used against them, and through which humanity could beat them all. Ulthane would interject that given what was left of mankind, they were in no real shape to fight anybody much less everybody. To that, the Horsemen state they needed to hide, something which the former would agree too just as Vovin and his main forces drew closer to the Makers outpost. As the other Makers buy time for shuttling what remains of the Third Kingdom away, Ulthane explains to Fury that they can evacuate the humans to Fury's heart's desire using the Scrying pool: to someplace safe from the council and everyone who wishes them harm. As the fighting outside intensifies it is made clear that they will be overrun in minutes. Looking at the human wards then back to the Maker in question, Fury deigns to declare she will serve as the guardian to the last remnants of humankind. That she will look after them until the day they are all able to set things right again. With most to all of the human survivors safely ported away, Fury requests that Ulthane give assist to her brother War; coming to see that he was an innocent caught up in the Councils machinations as well. After her former caretaker agrees to said request, while exiting via the reflecting pool she looks back to see the sanctuary's main forces fighting off the Destroyer's armies one final time. Recalling when Jones stepped up out of hiding from within the humans' ranks to battle the Demon invaders. At the last second, it is soon revealed that said human was her brother Strife who had been motivating her all along, though surprised she gave out a thankful smile after calling out his name to herself while departing to parts unknown.Darksiders III ''Darksiders After War broke the Seventh Seal, Fury was summoned to join her brothers against the forces of Heaven, Hell and the Charred Council.Darksiders'' Personality and Traits Fury is described as the most unpredictable and enigmatic of the Four Horsemen. She is confident and driven, taking great pride in her abilities. She is also loyal to The Charred Council. More so than either War or Death, despite not having any real reverence of them, and wants the Horsemen as a whole to be well-respected and renowned. As with a great many throughout creation, unlike her Brothers, it is inferred that while Fury fights to maintain the Balance and its functional norm. She herself was never truly adamant about maintaining universal stability much less in believing in such a concept; despite her taking great offense when seeing Angels and Demons willingly depart the endless cycle of life, death and rebirth via Hollowing, spiting them as cowards for abandoning their duty to uphold the cosmic order. Fury only really followed orders from the council as a means of securing power and prestige more for herself than for anything or anyone else, as well as to save herself from extinction, a fate which befell the rest of the Nephilim race. Fury desired to be the leader of the Four HorsemanPearce, Alanah (July 13 2018) Darksiders 3 Hands-On: What We Learned After Playing 2 Hours – IGN First. IGN and believes that the position of leader is rightfully hers. After experiencing Lust's Illusions however, this desire seems to have faded. Fury is well aware that she is the least favored among the Horsemen, towards enemy and ally alike. This is evident in her interactions with her enemies, as almost all of them have displayed acute antipathy and talked down towards her. Wrath once stating that his brothers mentioned her as the dumb one. While searching for the Abomination Vault, she appeared to be calmer than her brothers; she released a hiss of breath when Strife held Death at gunpoint and tried to reason with Death about his plan to catch Belisatra and Hadrimon. Like Death, Fury also cares deeply about her siblings as is shown when she put her arm around Death's arm and was worried about him when he was gone for half a century.Darksiders: The Abomination Vault Fury seems to possess a bit of blood-lust as when she was asked if she accepts the task of destroying the Seven Deadly Sins, she accepted with pleasure all while giving a faint smile. Fury seems to possess a sadistic side as she enjoyed hearing the sound of the dismemberment of angels at the hand of one of the Seven Deadly Sins, Wrath, calling it music to her ears, and admired "the handiwork" of War in starting the Apocalypse and destroying mankind. Also, Fury hates boredom and would do anything for something to do, even hoping that she would kill an entire planet full of demons. This is likely a primary trait of hers: her lack of patience. Even towards the Charred Council, Fury's patience is always on a short fuse and it takes a lot of effort from her to maintain a level of calm. However, despite her rather brusque attitude, Fury displayed considerable affection and kindness towards her steed, Rampage, calling him her closest companion throughout her years as a Horseman. As such, she was horrified to witness her steed impaled and bleeding to death, driving her into a wrathful rage that left her unbalanced in the face of Wrath's attacks. She was further enraged to see Rampage's corpse chewed and defiled by Gluttony. Despite this, she made peace with what has happened and avenged her steed, though Fury remains saddened over Rampage's death. According to Lust, Fury seems to hold a certain antagonism towards her brethren and displays some indifference towards them, as was shown by her behavior towards War. It's possible her resentments stem from being the least favored among the Four. Fury was convinced that War had triggered the premature apocalypse and by the time she met her brother after the accusation against him of starting the untimely end of the world had been placed, she didn't seem to care about him at all. Despite any friction, Fury does care about her siblings, as shown by her furious reaction to Lust's illusion of the other of the Four kneeling to her which, in Fury's eyes, was disrespecting their dignity. After discovering the Charred Council's corruption, Fury realizes War's innocence and asked the Ulthane to aid him if War were to come to Earth, and was happy to see Strife before departing from the planet. During her hunt for the Sins, Fury generally possessed a vain and arrogant side as well, while annoyed with the Watcher tasked to guide her in her hunt for the Sins, she grows accustomed to her sycophantic words. She also refuses to believe that she is being used by the Charred Council in their grand machinations and scorns the wisdom of others. Often refusing their aid outright when offered, haughtily believing that she could complete any mission on her own without anyone's help, likely finding it a sign of weakness. Slowly but surely, Fury comes to realize that she ended up embodying each of the sins; being lazy, wrathful, lusting for power and prestige, being prideful in that she believes she is entitled to something or seeing herself as superior to others and jealous of others for having what she desires most; hence the antagonism born towards her three brothers. In this, over the course of her journey and after being used and bested by Envy, Fury is left humbled and wizened. Though she remains rather overtly confident and sadistic, she has become considerably calmer. This is shown in considerable fashion as she played The Crucible, where she seemingly shared her having similar enmities and council with the brother of Kargon. Fury originally did not possess a fond view on humanity, believing them to be "tragically overrated" and wasn't bothered in the least by the destruction wrought upon them during the premature apocalypse. Another view that used to be radically different compared to that of her brothers, all of whom at least possessed some respect for man's potential and importance to the Balance; Strife in particular, who took up residence with the Haven refugees disguised as one of them to ensure their safety. Throughout her journey, she would continually look down upon them and their dismal fate along her journey for the Sins on Earth, calling them derogatory terms like useless, apes or hairless simians and often brushing off anything concerning the safety of any survivors. Demonstrated when either cruelly jesting at how hideously outclassed they were when the false final battle took place as she gazed upon the human city's decimated remains, questioning their intelligence as she walks through a man-made cathedral sitting in disrepair; given the way they wasted so much time fighting over symbolism, ideologies or differing faiths when they had the jewel of creation all to themselves, as well as pitying their hubris while looking at more ruins of the Human Race's shattered towers while trekking through demon occupied territories. Stating they were a pathetic species whose worthlessness was superseded by the shared misguided belief that they controlled the destiny of their world. Her inadvertence towards mankind bordering outright fascist denial, even after her long journey had already laid bare a great many of the hidden truths behind the conspiracy surrounding early happenstance before and during her final encounter with the Lord of Hollows. Going so far as to call it flattery while he addresses their true significance within the story. However, The Blackhammer convinces her to spare and direct any lingering humans towards Haven in exchange for his craftsmanship and information. Even then, she does not hide her contempt; as she mostly did it so the Blackhammer would owe her in the long run instead of the other way around. Despite this egotistic enmity, however, she did develop a morsel of respect for Jones when he speaks to her unafraid. This also entails a side of hypocrisy and ignorance on her part, given how easily she is duped into playing into the schemes of others around her due to pride and belligerence clouding her judgment. Thusly giving credence to others writing her off as the least of her four brethren. Fury's high handed condescending tone either shows incredible indifference or blatant tunnel vision as to her own and others of the cosmic scopes actions. Of the fact that despite all of humanities' numerous faults, members of the other two kingdoms and beyond are infinitely worse. The Horsemen herself standing as a stark representation of the reckless, narcissistic nature seen on end from other cosmic entities and their perpetual forever war would entail, a long-standing conflict stemming from egotism, persecution, hatred and convoluted manipulations both from heaven and hell. On top of the outright wild, irresponsible and pointlessly destructive if not borderline omnicidal antics of the Nephilim. Something that Jones pointed out to her in their initial meeting in regards to how said contention which destroyed the Earth made them all look so completely and utterly idiotic. To it, her lack of insight has enabled a great many to take advantage of her to further their own agenda. The Charred Council; who likened her to a petulant child while planning her destruction, allowing humanity to burn and having angels spear her horse, Envy; pointing out she was no better than the "human apes", given how the sin played the horsemen against her other siblings then stole part of said rider's power for herself, even the wildly known conniver Vulgrim suckered her into wiping out the Keepers of the Serpent Holes for him without realizing it till too late. Ultimately, though she wouldn't admit it aloud, Fury developed a better understanding and respect for humanity after being betrayed and cast aside by the Charred Council, which is much like how they were when the apocalypse started. She also learns from the Lord of the Hollows that while Angels and Demons were made what they are from the Creator and will likely never truly change, humanity's purpose was to grow and evolve, to become something that would embody the Balance, something that the other major cosmic forces greatly fear. Thus this fear of humanity led to the conspiracy that Fury and her brothers learn of later on. Resolving to protect humanity as her new purpose, Fury vowed to use all her power to defend and teach the humans until the time comes to exact justice. Abilities As one of the four remaining Nephilim and one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Fury is an extremely powerful entity with abilities of preternatural strength and power similar to her brothers. However, unlike her two brothers, War and Death, she is not strictly a warrior, but rather a blade mage; relying on using a combination of magic and her bladed whip to slaughter her enemies and restore the balance of good and evil. Weapons *'Scorn:' Scorn is a shape-changing weapon that was created by The Mad Smith which alters its form to suit Fury's needs although her preferred form is that of a whip. ** Barbs of Scorn: The primary form of Fury's weapon. In addition to attacking enemies, she can also use it to climb and swing from place to place. **'Chains of Scorn:' When Fury makes use of her Flame Hollow, Scorn transforms into a pair of flails that Fury uses for close-quarters combat. **'Claws of Scorn:' When Fury claimed the power of Agonoth the Keeper triggered a reaction with the Flame Hollow, thus Scorn may now assume the form of ripping claws to tear it's mistress's enemies to shreds. **'Mallet of Scorn:' When Fury uses her Force Hollow, Scorn takes on the form of a giant hammer which can be used by Fury to deliver tremendous damage while also shattering an enemy's defense. **'Ax of Scorn:' After Roarakk was destroyed the Keepers' power reacted to the Force Hollow and birthed a new weapon in the form of a pitiless battle ax able to be swung faster to chop Fury's enemies in sweeping arcs. **'Lance of Scorn:' When Fury uses her Storm Hollow, Scorn turns into a spear that can be used for fast strikes at mid-range as well as deliver lightning damage. **'Pole Arm of Scorn:' After Zyon lies dead at her feet the Construct's power combines with the Storm Hollow to create a double-ended Pole Arm, able to strike faster and more often than the Lance. **'Edge of Scorn:' When Fury channels the Stasis Hollow, Scorn turns into a broadsword that can split into a pair of short swords that allow her to strike fast and slow down the enemy. **'Scythes of Scorn:' After the fourth Keeper Dovox lays dead his power takes a form most appropriate for the slayer of his kind, twin scythes not unlike those preferred by Fury's Brother Death to reap the lives of her victims. *'Salvation:' A cross blade of angelic origins, the angel Usiel gifted Fury the long-range weapon which is capable of being imbued with the hollow powers for a variety of devastating elemental effects. *'Key Blade:' Fury can temporarily wield Key-type blades. Magic Throughout the game, Fury acquires spheres of magical energy from the enigmatic Lord of the Hollows as she defeats the Seven Deadly Sins and proves her worth. *'Flame Hollow:' While in the Flame Hollow, Fury encounters the Lord of the Hollows who gifts her with fire magic. Using fire magic, Fury can wade through the lava, acquire a double jump ability, and burn down both enemies as well as obstacles. *'Force Hollow:' Through this Hollow, Fury can both collect and precisely focus energy into concentrated attacks. Using the Force Hollow, Fury forms a ball around her of stony crystal-like shards providing both defense, offense and the ability to scale crystalline walls. *'Storm Hollow:' A hollow that grants Fury command of wind and electricity, allowing her to hover through the air or catch an updraft to fly to places unreachable by normal means. *'Stasis Hollow:' A hollow that gifts Fury the power of ice, making it possible to walk on water and scale waterfalls. Havoc Form Like her brothers, Fury also has access to a form where she unleashes the majority of her power. While using Havoc Form, Fury doubles in height, turns crimson, and acquires a second whip with which to strike. Using a Hollow when Havoc form activates will imbue the temporary giant with elemental powers. Other Equipment *Talisman of Sin - After defeating the first of the Seven Deadly Sins, Envy, Fury acquires her amulet which she used to steal power from the other sins. The amulet glows when one of the Seven Deadly Sins is close by and Fury is capable of using it as a prison to contain them once they have been defeated. *The Bridge Stone - A creation of Ulthane, designed to transport any humans, and only humans, who touch it directly to Haven. *Rider's Mercy - A gift from Ulthane, it is an amulet that will convert the gratitude of humans that Fury has rescued into more power for the Horsemen. *Mysterious Stone Sigil - A final gift from the Lord of the Hollows, his physical form and all the souls of Angel, Demon, and Human contained therein have been transformed into a trinket that will one day serve as the seed for humanity renewed. *Nephilim's Respite - A flask created by Death and gifted by him to Fury. It has the power to heal its owner. Trivia *Fury is the only Horseman that does not lend a weapon to War. War can, however, obtain Fury's Embrace, a Legendary Enhancement. *Fury is also the only horseman without an obvious correlation (other than horse color) to the traditional Four Horsemen; she replaces Famine who only wields weighing scales. *Fury is also the only horseman who doesn't have her face at least partially hidden, War's face is sometimes hidden under his hood and obtains the Mask of Shadows in Darksiders, Strife often wears a helmet on his face (except for a scene in the novel Darksiders: The Abomination Vault and Death is wearing his signature mask at all times (except for the final scene of Darksiders II). *In her concept art, Fury has a symbol on her left shoulder that bears a striking resemblance to the one's Death and Absalom have. *With the death of her steed, Rampage, Fury is the only Horseman so far that players control and do not have access to their horse. **This stands in contrast to Darksiders II, where players are given instant access to Death's horse, Despair. **However, the environment of Darksiders III is much smaller and enclosed in comparison to Darksiders and Darksiders II, which makes Rampage largely unneeded or useless in such spaces. *Fury possesses similarities with the Dark Prince from Prince of Persia. One example is how the whip she uses is similar to the Dagger Tail the Dark Prince uses. Also, both their hair moves in a way mirroring smoke. * According to Fury, she and Death shared a room one millennia before the events of Darksiders III and he smelled like the air vents on Earth after the Apocalypse. *Starfire from the Teen Titans comic series bears a significant resemblance to Fury. Notes Theological: "When the Lamb opened the third seal, I heard the third living creature say, 'Come!' I looked, and there before me was a black horse! Its rider was holding a pair of scales in his hand. Then I heard what sounded to be a voice among the four living creatures, saying, 'Two pounds of wheat for a day's wages, and six pounds of barley for a day's wages, and do not damage the olive oil and the wine!" -Rev 6:5-6 (NIV) Gallery File:DSC010905.jpg File:Darksiders010.jpg File:Fury.jpg|Concept art of Fury Ds horsemen1.jpg|Concept art for Fury and her brothers Death and Strife. Ds horsemen2.jpg|Concept art for Fury and her brothers. Fury test color.jpg|Concept Art Screen Shot 2015-06-28 at 3.38.49 am.png Screen Shot 2015-06-28 at 3.44.21 am.png|The Horseman, Fury to the right on her Black steed. DS3_-_War_and_Fury.jpg|"Hello, brother." fury's back.jpg|Promo image of Fury DSIII Forest City.jpeg|Fury in Darksiders III DSIII Fury meets Ulthane.jpeg|Fury meets Ulthane DSIII Subway demon slaying.jpeg|Fury VS Demon darksiders-3-1.jpg|Fury Standing darksiders-3-2.jpg|Fury Slashing darksiders-3-3.jpg|Fury and blood darksiders-3-7.jpg|Fury Swinging darksiders-3-4.jpg|Fury Glance References de:Wut Category:Darksiders Characters Category:The Four Horsemen Category:Abomination Vault Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Darksiders 2 Characters Category:Nephilim Category:Darksiders 3 Characters Category:Darksiders Genesis Characters